


Hashtag(#) It, Negasonic

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Stiles, Deadpool being Deadpool, Gap Filler, Little bit of Dad Anxiety, M/M, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is Stiles and Derek's Daughter, Stiles is referred to as Tata, dad derek, mostly domestic fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: What was Negasonic Teenage Warhead actually doing on her phone right before the fight in the first Deadpool movie. Here's the answer.





	Hashtag(#) It, Negasonic

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 12/9/2018

_‘God, Deadpool never shuts up’,_ Negasonic thought to herself as she slid the phone out of her pocket and opened the texting app to the only two numbers she kept in the contact list of her burner phones, the other one was back at the mansion because she never took that one on assignments. Deadpool was busy telling Francis and his accomplice about how they were going down. The woman with the superhero landing wasn’t going to be able to stand against her fire but her dads were going to kill her if she didn’t let them know what was happening.

Get on national news one time and Tata was never going to get over it, then again it wasn’t long after she came to the Mansion. She started a group message with the two phone numbers.

Colossus was thrown back and Deadpool turned, “That’s why I brought her?”

Negasonic chewed her gum, it was one of her focal points, a cheap one at best but it was working in the face of Deadpool’s annoying behavior. If she used her powers on him, he wouldn’t die so it shouldn’t be a problem but Colossus would just get all surly about it so she just kept chewing as she finished up the text. Of course Deadpool started talking. Again.

“Oh, no, finish your tweet. It’s not… That’s… Just give us a second. Yeah. There you go. Hashtag it.” She hit send, tossed the phone and ran at the other mutant hoping the message and the fight didn’t freak her parents out because she didn’t need them freaking out about this.

 

Derek didn’t know what to expect when his phone jangled and it was a generic ring tone. It wasn’t because he liked to personalize the sounds on his cell phone but because Stiles and his sister liked to change them when he wasn’t in control of the darn thing. He looked down to see that it was a group text from an unknown number but it started like all the other ones from their eldest daughter. About the time she turned twelve and started burning up her phones, they started giving her cheap ones from the store and it had continued after she left home for the mansion with Professor Xavier.

_Dad, Tata, there is a battle here in New York, I’m going to be just fine but you know the drill. New number after this if the phone doesn’t make it out. Will call as soon as we’re clear. There shouldn’t be anything on the news but I wanted you to know._

Derek equally despised and was relieved with this sort of thing, ever since Claudia went away earlier that year to train at the X-Mansion to control her abilities, she had a directive from Stiles that no matter what was happening, she should call or text so they would know before they saw something crazy on the news. No matter what was going on, anytime mutants were involved, there was media coverage. Stiles hated seeing her on the news in the aftermath especially because no one knew about them and Claudia didn’t want anyone to connect her to them, protecting them the only way she could.

Derek hated knowing that she was getting into trouble at all but that was part of the X-Men training, she was sometimes going to end up getting into a fight. Derek knew they were only a Portal away and she was a strong girl but it was still hard to think of his baby girl being in a fight, no matter how badass she was. Thankfully these kinds of messages were not something that happened a hundred times, despite how Stiles tells the stories.

Stiles would have gotten this too Derek suddenly realized, “Oh god, this is not going to go well,” Derek muttered as he pocketed his phone and went in search of the rest of his family.

The Hale house was large enough to house the Stilinksi-Hale family as well as their pack, whoever happened to be in town at the time. For now it was offering empty rooms that were standing as their work-from-home offices, plus the kids and Cora, Derek’s sister. He could hear Cora in the play room with the twins; Ana and Mateo who they found and adopted a couple years after they had Claudia. He headed towards there, “You guys seen Tata?” he asked them.

Ana looked up and smiled at him and Derek couldn’t help but smile back, she was so precious and he remembered what it was like to find her in a burned out hovel, crying for warmth and security and love, knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to give her all of that and more. “Daddy! Come play with us!” she called.

Derek shook his head, “Sweet girl, I need to find Tata but maybe later. Do you know where he is?”

Cora grinned, “I think he’s out in the garage, working on something that he didn’t want to blow up the house with.”

“He’s so considerate,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes before he turned to walk he paused and turned back, belatedly realizing that their youngest son wasn’t with his aunt and siblings. “Where’s Ralston?”

Cora looked up to give him a droll look, “Napping, in his room so these guys can be as loud as they wanted to be.”

Derek nodded and headed back the way he came and walked upstairs to the master bedroom since Ralston still slept in a crib in their room. Stiles was incredibly protective of him even though he just hit two years old but Derek was letting him coddle the child for a little longer, mostly because he didn’t want to let Ralston out of his sight either. Claudia’s absence in the house just seemed to make the cling factor all the more apparent for them both.

He walked over and looked into the crib where Ralston was sleeping with one fist shoved into his mouth, sucking lightly on the side of his hand. Derek leaned down and pulled the little hand out of his mouth and Ralston whimpered a little. Derek rubbed a hand over his dark crown of hair before he backed out of the room again before he did really wake him up.

Derek took the stairs quickly back to the main level but it wasn’t enough as something let off with a dull boom in the garage and he winced as Stiles came out of the garage, holding his phone and looking spooked. Also he was covered in soot, some were even in weird tribal art forms all over his arms and hands. Derek had never seen that before but Stiles was always trying out new spells and intents when he was playing with his abilities.

Stiles caught sight of him at the bottom of the stairs, “Derek. She’s in trouble! We need to go now!”

“Did you blow up anything important?” Derek asked instead of focusing on the acrid scent of Stiles’s fear especially since he already had that heavy weight in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t abate, his mate’s fear would only exacerbate the feeling.

“No, let’s go!” Stiles said and grabbed Derek, pulling him along behind him to talk to Cora and the twins. “Cora, Claud needs us.”

Cora rolled her eyes and kept on playing with Ana and Mateo. Stiles waved to the twins.

“Love you too, be back soon.”

“Are you going to at least wash off the evidence of your magical screw up?” Cora asked.

“Nope,” Stiles shouted and Derek hissed at him to keep quiet.

“Rally is sleeping, Jackass, don’t wake him up to us leaving.” Their youngest had been struggling just as much with separation anxiety and being left alone by his parents, which was one of the reasons he was still in the master bedroom with them.

Stiles winced, “Sorry Der, that was stupid.” Then without another word or a chance for Derek to grab a jacket or anything, Stiles snapped his fingers and made a portal appear and jerked Derek on through.

He wobbled a little on reentry and looked around, “Where did you portal us to?” Derek asked.

Stiles was already rushing into the next room, “Hello? Anyone home? I don’t think you should really just leave mansions largely unpopulated! I thought this was a school!”

“Stiles, what the hell!” Derek snapped and followed after his husband. He didn’t get far before he realized he was at the X-Mansion where they delivered Claudia for her training far to long ago in his mind even though it had been less than a year. Since their daughter didn’t actually tell them where to find her, it made sense that this would be the next best place to find her. But screaming his head off in the mansion didn’t seem like the best idea but then it was a ‘Stiles idea’.

“Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

They both turned to see a young African American woman walking down the stairs; her hair was white, not blonde. It was white and she didn’t look like anyone they met previously. “And you are?” Stiles asked as he rushed over to the stairs. “We need to find our daughter. Can you tell us where she would be? She sent us a message about something going on.”

“Negasonic Teenage Warhead is in the field with Colossus, she is going to be just fine, he will not let any harm come to her.”

Stiles rubbed his head, “God, that girl needs to change her super hero name so badly.”

Derek bit back the smile especially since Claudia seemed to have chosen the name specifically to bother her Tata who was obsessed with superheroes and their identities. He looked at the other woman who was smiling with one of those looks that said she knew better than most about parental concern in this place only to realize that she knew them by name when Derek knew for a fact they didn’t know her. “You know us?” Derek asked. “How?”

“Well for one thing, Negasonic speaks very highly of you both, she also carries a picture of you in her pocket, but that’s not the main reason. We have a visiting professor who knows you and your daughter.”

“Stiles, Derek? Screaming in a school, really childish for men of your age and ability,” she said as she came in from another of the rooms, which apparently was a classroom because a bunch of teenagers came spilling out behind her and proceeded to stare at Stiles and Derek in undisguised teen interest, and Stiles’s appearance wasn’t helping them to keep a low profile. Some of the girls and a few of the boys immediately let off the scent of arousal and he shifted uncomfortably, never did like being the center of anyone’s attention let alone their sexual attention but especially students that were the age of his daughter.

“Lydia fucking Martin!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek slapped a hand over his face as their Banshee friend walked over with a grin.

“That’s Professor Lydia fucking Martin to you,” she responded with sass.

“Language,” the woman on the stairs said with a chuckle though clearly she wasn’t serious and the adolescent wandering around giving them clear looks of curiosity seemed to be old enough to have been cursing for a while now.

Stiles and Derek dove in to hug Lydia then Stiles gripped her shoulder, “Where is she Lyds? Do you feel the need to scream? Did you see anything about her? Tell me!”

Derek shook his head, “Maybe let her speak and she will, honey.”

Stiles glared at him, “Don’t call me that.”

Derek waggled his eyebrows and Stiles closed his mouth and turned back to Lydia who just rolled her eyes, “What do you see in him again Derek?”

“Some of the same things you saw in him for about a minute,” Derek returned.

“Hey! At least for a day,” Stiles griped and Lydia started walking away from them without another word. Stiles tripped on his own feet trying to follow her as Derek nodded to the woman on the steps and followed.

“I don’t need to worry and neither do you, I have always kept a close eye on your kids, but especially Claudia when she came here. She’s going to be just fine but you should go before she gets back, you know she doesn’t want to appear weak. She doesn’t even like that her super cool Aunt Lydia just happens to be here, it’s very upsetting. I’m going to have to visit Ana and Mateo just to get the attention I so clearly deserve.”

Derek snorted knowing that Lydia was going to come and visit because she loved their kids more than she loved most things in her life but touched Stiles’s shoulder, “You heard her Stiles, we should get back to the kids that need us right now. Claudia is going to be just fine, she was literally texting us because you try to give yourself an aneurism the last couple times she was out in the field and we found out after the fact.”

“So,” Lydia paused and opened an office door because Stiles apparently was still following her and ignoring Derek’s words, “Is there a reason you are covered in tribal markings made of soot?”

Stiles shrugged and walked into the room and Derek followed.

“He was apparently trying to do something then almost blew himself up when we got the text from Claudia. Decided it would take too long to clean up or something.”

Lydia snorted, sorting through the files on her desk and handing something over to Stiles. Derek leaned over to see it was a drawing of their daughter. Claudia, with a buzz cut that was very reminiscent of her Tata’s high school days. She was wearing some sort of X-Men gear, her eyes glowing and the flames around her looking luminous and terrifying at the same time. “I saw this fight several days ago, she’s going to be fine. She is going to help save innocents and she is going to come back here and complain about Deadpool.”

Stiles nodded, “When did you start getting so much more about her?”

Lydia rolled her eyes again, “How many times do I have to tell you Stiles? Most of her life. Do you just decide to forget for expositional reasons?”

“Okay, Stiles, we know that she’s okay so let’s just go home. She doesn’t need us here, making her look like someone who can’t handle herself in a fight without calling her parents. She’s going to be okay and you got that from the Banshee’s lips.”

Stiles held onto the picture and slumped into the nearest wall, Derek tried to keep him from staining the wall with all the soot on him but the dirt seemed to be welded to his husband’s skin and clothes. Derek vaguely wondered if he was just going to have to get used to seeing Stiles with those weird markings for the next couple weeks or something. He looked over at Lydia who was staring at Stiles, “Are you going to cry Stiles? Pull yourself together and make a portal.”

“Shut up, is it so bad that I want my seventeen-year-old to want me around or something? I know that I make her send us those messages and it just makes you nuts but I just don’t want to be nothing to her all of a sudden. I knew sending her here was going to make her grow up so much faster and we were already losing her because she got that over-responsibility thing from you.”

Derek barked out a laugh, “From me? I think you must be confused.”

“Okay fine, then she got it from me.”

Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around Stiles’s shoulder, “Stiles, that’s not what she’s saying. That’s not what Claudia thinks. She may be overly responsible but she’s always going to need us. Need you.”

Lydia sighed, annoyed with the emotional display happening in her office, like it was inconvenient for her. Derek flashed his blue werewolf eyes at her and she shook her head.

“Derek, she’s going to be eighteen soon and there’s a good chance she’s not even going to come home for it. What the hell are we supposed to do if she doesn’t need us or want us in her life?”

Derek tightened his arm around her and heard stomping come closer and the door flew open, surprising only Stiles. Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale also known as Negasonic Teenage Warhead stood there in her black and yellow suit and combat boots, starting into her tirade with Lydia before she even noticed the audience there.

“Oh my god, Aunt Lydia, that guy is like one of the most annoying people I have ever met and I was raised by—Daddy! Tata! What are you doing here?”

“You were raised by me, you met someone more annoying than me? Is that what you think?” Stiles finished for her and Claudia winced.

She skipped right over her blunder to ask, “What are you guys doing here?”

Stiles pushed away from the wall, “Nothing, we came to see Lydia’s office but we get it. You want to be alone. You need us to do better about the space thing. Got it.”

Claudia looked shocked and appalled before she sent a glare towards Lydia who rolled her eyes as Stiles tried to shake off Derek’s hold at the same time he tried to move past their daughter. Claudia grabbed her fathers and pulled them both into a hug. “Tata, want to know about the most annoying human on the planet? See my room? See how I’m doing here, I know you haven’t been here in a while.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, I’ve already overstayed my welcome. Maybe Dad wants to.”

Derek smiled, “I can only stay if you stay Stiles, and not just because of the portal. And I know you want to stay, let’s hear about the guy and everything here, classes and any crushes she might have? Come on my love.”

Stiles looked at Claudia again, pressing a hand against her shorn hair and smiled, “What did you do to your hair kiddo?”

Claudia shrugged and shyly rubbed at her own head, “I cut it all off because it was always getting in my way during training. I needed every advantage when I was training. It will grow back. Is it okay?”

Stiles smiled and pressed his forehead to their daughter’s head, “You look like I did when I was a teenager. Though I didn’t have a kickass name that you have.”

Derek rolled his eyes because though Stiles complained to Derek on a monthly basis about Claudia’s superhero name, when she decided on it, he’d been nothing but supportive.  He followed as Claudia dragged them upstairs and started talking about how annoying Deadpool is, just like Lydia said she was going to do. She showed them everything she was learning and they stayed there until long after the sadness faded from Stiles’s eyes, leaving only fondness and adoration for their headstrong daughter.

Stiles sat, clutching the picture that Lydia drew of her and when Claudia asked about it, he held it away from her and snapped his fingers making it disappear (back to the Stilinksi-Hale house undoubtedly). She laughed and shook her head before she finally slipped behind her changing wall and started taking her gear off. “It’s almost dinnertime and we all eat together in the cafeteria.”

Derek gripped Stiles’s hand, “We should go.” He nodded but looked up as Claudia came out from behind the screen and gripped her Tata’s hand in between hers.

“Tata, it was never about not wanting you in my life, you know. Being here, where this stupid school ends up being a target multiple times a year, I couldn’t live with myself if you or Daddy got hurt. I love you both and my sibs need you even more than I do. But I am never going to stop needing you.”

“Targeting?” Stiles meeped.

“I can take care of myself, plus there are several oracles and Lydia is here. She’s not going to let anything happen to me, you know this better than anyone. So go home to Ana and Mateo and Rally, hug them for me and next time just wait until I call you to let you know I’m okay?”

“I make no promises,” Stiles said, “About the waiting thing, the ‘hugging your siblings’ thing, that’s going to happen.”

Derek reached out and pressed a hand to the back of his daughter’s neck, a werewolf move that she was more than familiar with. Claudia leaned into his touch, moving in so their foreheads touched before Derek moved to press his nose into her neck and scented her. Stiles sighed and shoved in close to them, mashing all their scents together in that family scent of Stilinski-Hale but it was also their power. After another minute of totally tough and not at all endearing nuzzling and scenting, they all moved back and Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and they stood.

“We love you so much Claudia, come and see us soon.”

Claudia smiled, so much more what they were used to than the moody teenager she’d become when her powers started manifesting and she had such a hard time controlling them which landed her in this school. Maybe they needed to revisit her spending all her time there, bringing Claudia home would do them all some good. “I love you too Tata, Dad.”

Stiles opened the portal and they both walked into it backwards, so they could see her until the last second, she stood there in her room with her arms crossed looking fondly at them. Just as the Portal started to close, Claudia waved and Stiles smiled back.

And then fell over a chair in the foyer and land in an ungraceful heap on the floor. “What the fuck was that doing there?” Stiles demanded to the not-at-all innocent laughter coming from their twins and Cora in the other room.

“We’re coming to get you, you little brats!” Stiles insisted as he tripped twice trying to stand and Derek laughed just watching. He took off after Stiles, knowing there were going to be tickle sessions and screams that were undoubtedly going to wake Ralston and they would all play together.

Claudia was okay and she was going to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up and planned things for this story that really shouldn't have needed planning for a one-shot but whatever. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, Ana and Mateo are actually references to 'siblings' to Wanda and Pietro in the X-Men and Avenger's universe (from the comics)... Thank goodness for google.


End file.
